A Shinigami In The Form Of A Human
by Rocker Goth
Summary: Rini-Chan is half human and half Shinigami.She serches out Kira relizing he must have a death note, to get news about the Shinigami realm.She is swept into the Kira case and finds the first human who she feels is supiror to her.eventual:L/OCsmall:Light/OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don`t own Death Note or its characters

I did make up Rini-Chan though. Go me:D

* * *

**Prologue - Jealous & The Human**

A thousand years before the happenings of the Death Note in Light's hands, Jealous ventured into the human realm. He followed a young lady who had caught his interest when he had first started to watch the humans.

She was very attractive and had a natural power that allowed her to see any shinigami. When Jealous dropped an extra death note he had stolen, she picked it up. The woman at first used the death note only to better the city around her and she began a strong friendship with him. The company of the woman started Jealous's growing conscience.

Soon the woman went crazy with greed and used the full power of the death note. The woman began to kill ruthlessly to gain power and money. Jealous started to question on how the woman could kill her friends without any discrepancy. He had begun to have qualms about killing the people that were so much more interesting then the Shinigami.

The woman became annoyed with Jealous's thoughts about stopping the meaningless killings. She had made a perfect life for herself; she had everything she could ever want, except for the power of immorality. After awhile the woman formed a plan that would result in taking away Jealous's power as a god and give her everlasting life.

Jealous quickly found out about this plan and was terribly hurt by her planed betrayal. Being betrayed was a hard hit on Jealous, but he was still attached to the mortal through the death note and emotionally.

Before the mortal woman carried out her plans Jealous gave her his eye and told her to kill him, he no longer desired to live. She greedily took the eye and popped it into her own socket.

However, the eye did not give her the immorality she had hoped for. It poisoned her body and caused all of her blood to be forced from her body. The blood slowly soaked the death note in her possession.

The bloodless body then went through a miraculous change. It sprouted thin black wings; silver-blue hair grew and the fingers grew pointed and were color blood red. The lifeless body took on the form of a large breasted girl who had been starved.

Jealous had watched the transformation with wonder and when it was completed he didn`t know what to do. He approached the girl and scooped her up into his arms. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open; they were the color of melted gold.

Jealous looked into the eyes and saw no trace of the hateful woman. He gave the girl the name Rini. Rini had the powers of a shinigami installed in her through Jealous's eye.

Although she was nothing like the woman whose transformed body she now inhabited, Jealous still feared that Rini would betray him as well. Jealous returned to the Shinigami realm and left Rini with only her name.

Jealous vowed to never return to the human realm but he forever watched it with great interest. He took an intreast in Misa as he was watching the human world because of her ability to be happy when there was such sadness in her life.

* * *

Rini-Chan`s Description

RIni has incorrectly guessed that her father is Jealous and her mother was an unknown mortal.

She is a fairly happy person despite being alone all her life. This is extremely long seeing as she can't die. Her favourite human food is pokey but she doesn`t need any nourishment to live.

She stopped ageing at 16 and normally acts as a student if she chooses to be seen by mortals. She can change her form from a Shinigami to a human.

When she is in her Shinigami form she has silver-blue hair that reaches the middle of her back and eyes the color of melted gold. She has long black arms with pointed fingers that are blood red. She has large breasts and her body is long and so thin that you are able to see her ribs and pelvis bone. Her favourite part about being in this form is that no mortals can see her unless she wills it and her thin black wings.

Her human form is that of a 16 year old girl. Her hair is the same but she can change the color as to how she feels. She has big breasts but she is of comfortable weight. Aspects that she can`t change are her finger nails are bright red and her eyes are golden. Rini hates being in her human form because she thinks she is better than them and she has no wings.

As being part shinigami she can see other shinigami and has a type of death note. Her death note is empty and it used to be an extra one, which had been dropped by Jealous. The blood of the woman transformed the death note`s power. Instead of killing a person the person`s whose name in written it come back from the dead, making it a life note.

The life note is empty because she normally shies away from most humans and views that saving their lives are to no benefit to her, meaning she is very self-centered.

Rini loves to talk to other Shinigami and is fascinated by the Shinigami realm. She tries to track down any Shinigami that come to the human world.

* * *

Do you like it? Please revew if you are even the slightest bit intresteding in hearing about Rini. I love my bunny human/shinigami. Ahe is soo fun to write about, but I don't want to post anything that won't be read. Do you like Jealous's story?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but it's amazing so I like writing about it.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Kira Is Found

Rini was really excited about meeting this Kira; she wondered why he had been given such a powerful name. Really, he just used a simple notebook that killed for him, and idiot could do it.

She had tracked him down to being in Japan, a really exciting city. She hadn't been there for years and the thought of returning there and meeting another Shinigami made her giddy. She had been stuck around these pathetic humans without any sign of a Shinigami for more than 10 years now. Now there was a human who was killing without hesitation with a death note. This must be either a really messed up human or a Shinigami had taken control over this lowly human.

Rini regretfully folded her black wings into her back, smiling slightly at the pinch as she hid her shinigami side. Resorting to human form always made her feel strange but she wasn't about to let a human touch her precious note book to see her. So this was the best way to talk with this Kira.

She looked down and was relieved that she could still keep her long, pale blue hair. It had been a true pain when she had to hide it its beautiful color to fit in. However in this age, the humans changed the color of their hair regularly. Smiling at her human form, that wasn't half bad, she started to make her way to find the shinigami.

Rini was wondering down the streets of a Japanese suburb, when she saw a man running up behind her. The man brushed her arm as he ran by her. _Stupid human_, Rini thought. Then she noticed that the man had a bag that was exactly the same as the one she had just bought. [She had a bank account in every country filled with enough money that she would every need, collected from years of saving.] _What the hell? This must be an especially stupid human. Dare to steal from the daughter of a shinigami, and die._ Rini thought.

She broke into a run and easily caught up to the thief. She smiled sweetly at him when he looked over at her. A look of utter confusion crossed the thief's face; no one had ever followed him after he had stolen their purse. The confusion only made Rini smile more, she ran ahead of him and quickly stopped sticking out her fist.

The thief ran right into her clenched hand and flew backwards. Rini bent down and picked up her bag, stepping squarely on the man's head as she left him behind. _Hope that teaches you not to steal from me._ Rini laughed with great pride in beating the human who had infuriated her.

The smile on her face only widened more when she saw a young man staring open mouthed at her. She wasn't happy about the human seeing her fight but the Shinigami standing behind him made her heart throb. Rini ran straight for the guy with the russet hair with much enthusiasm.

_That little girl had taken down that guy with one hand. Now she was running straight at him. What had he done to her? Wait she had a smile on her face, right?_ Light was searching his brain, trying to figure out why this strange girl was running at him. Ryuk laughed behind him.

Rini had reached the pair by this time and pushed the befuddled Light to the ground so she could stand in front of Ryuk. "Hello, my name is Rini. It's nice to meet you. I've been waiting for such a long time to talk to a Shinigami again." Rini chanted to Ryuk who hadn't stopped laughing.

"So you can see me, eh" Ryuk laughed. "Oh, yeah, I guess you're seeing my human form. I may not look it right now but I'm half shinigami." Rini exclaimed proudly. She cocked her head to the side, a huge smile decorating her face.

Light recovered from the shock of being knocked down at this moment and jumped back to his feet. "Who do you think you are?" Light bellowed at the girl. Rini looked at the human, who had to be Kira, with a great distaste.

"Don't speak to me unless I acknowledge your presence first. However, to answer your question my name is Rini if you didn't hear earlier." Light was taken aback. _This must girl was ignorant to who she was talking to, maybe I should d just kill her now and be over with it,_ thought Light.

``So how is everything in the Shinigami world, Ryuk? Do you have any kind of news for me?" Rini looked up at the Shinigami floating in front of her. Ryuk stopped laughing, "The Shinigami world is just as boring as it has always been; why would you be interested in it? This world is so much more interesting and exciting. There are so many things to do, like video games."

``hum... I never thought of this world being interesting. You are sure a strange Shinigami Ryuk," Rini laughed.

``May I say something now, "Light asked irritably. "I guess if you must speak," Rini rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms. ``What in the hell are you doing here?" Light asked through his teeth. "You look funny when you're glaring." Rini giggled "I am here to talk with Ryuk, duh."

Light stared at Rini incuriously. "I know just the way to help out that slow human brain of yours understand." Rini reached into her bag and drew out a bag of pokey. She took one out and held the bag towards Light, "Have one, It'll calm you."

Light reached his hand forward, and then quickly snapped it back. _What was I doing? Was I listening to her?_ "I don't like sweets." Light whispered. Rini laughed as hard as she could.

A cold wind whipped down the street at that moment and Rini shivered. _Dam this human body_, she thought, when she was in Shinigami form she never felt cold. "First let's get inside okay and then I'll tell you anything you ask, Kay?" Rini smiled at Light.

Light agreed after realizing that he was seriously late for dinner. Rini, Light and Ryuk went swiftly to Light's house.

* * *

Yeah chapter 1 complete. I really liked making Light question himself. hehe Like it, Hate it. Please review simply, please. I will not start on chapter 2 till I get at least one review for this chapter.

Nom Nom Nom Pokey rocks!! :D


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note

* * *

Chapter 2 – Curious Family

Sayu leaned out the window facing the street for the 10th time that night. Light was an hour late and he hadn't even called. This was strange because Light was always on time or had a really good excuse if he was late for anything.

She gazed at the corner of the street hoping Light would come around it soon, their mother kept pacing and Sayu wanted her to stop. Then Light suddenly appeared around the corner and began walking down the middle of the street, but he wasn't alone. "Mom, Mom!" Sayu shrieked, "Light's back and he has a girl with him."

"What Sayu, Light's with a girl? What does she look like?" Sachiko asked of her daughter. "She has a uniform on and almost white hair; she looks to be really pretty. Ohhh, please make Light invite her in mom. I want to meet her," Sayu giggled.

"Shouldn't we leave that up to Light, Sayu," Her mother chided her, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "But he'll never invite her in. You know that, or else he would have told you he was with her," Sayu argued.

Outside Light pointed out his bedroom window to Rini, she had told him that she would jump up once he opened it. Light seriously doubted that she would be able to jump that far, but maybe she could, he didn't know much about her after all. Rini's moods shifted so quickly and drastically that anything about her was hard to deduct.

"Okay, I'll go in and open the window but you have to remember to keep..." Light's sentence trailed off as they were bathed in an electric glow. Light's mother stood in the doorway. "Hi mom, sorry I'm late. I just ran into a friend on the way home," Light smiled through his lie.

"Well why don't you invite her in? I just started some tea." Mrs. Yagami opened the door for them. Rini giggled at how stupid his mother was to believe that lie. She was certain that Light's face had been one of shock when his mother had opened the door.

Light turned his back on his mother and glared at Rini trying to make her stop laughing, it had the opposite effect. Rini burst out laughing, she couldn't help it humans and their pride were just too funny. Her silver-blue hair fell in front of her face covering it from view. When Rini was able to control the giggles, she pushed her hair behind her ears.

Light had turned back toward his mother, "Mom, this in Rini. She goes to school with me." It was another lie and Rini was more impressed with this one. She stopped laughing and put her hand in her bag searching for another pocky stick. Rini started to nibble at the end while they finally walked through the door.

Rini followed light to a table in the kitchen. She sat down and leaned her head backwards so she could star at an upside down Ryuk. It was strange to see such a fantastic being as a Shinigami standing in a family's kitchen.

Suddenly her view was blocked by a short brown haired girl. Rini wrinkled her face at this human who stood in her way of admiring Ryuk. She sighed and brought her head back revealing that Light was starring at her. "What Light-Kun?" Rini asked.

Light shook his head and looked away. Sayu took this opportunity to bombard Rini with questions "My name is Sayu, I'm Light's sister. What were you guys doing out so late? Are you Light's girlfriend? Have you guys kissed?"

Rini stared down at the girl and made no movement to reply. Secretly, she wished that she could kill this girl; she was giving her a headache.

Light stepped in seeing that Sayu was about to be thrown across the room if she didn't stop. He put his hands on her shoulders, "Can you leave us alone please, Sayu?" gently he pushed her towards the doorway.

"Fine," Sayu mumbled but reluctantly left the room. Mrs. Yagami came in and poured the tea at that moment. "So when did you kids meet?" Sachiko asked politely. Rini felt the she wanted to test this woman. She had bought Light's lies, maybe it was because she loved him or was that stupid.

"We sit next to each other in class," Rini snapped off an inch of pocky. "That's nice. Do you live near here?" Sachiko formed another question. Light leaned forward anticipating the answer.

Rini smiled, _what a perfect opportunity to get invited to stay here._ Rini smiled as the plan formed in her head. "Actually, I`m staying at a hotel for the moment. My parents died recently and I'm still looking for employment," Rini feigned a sorrowful look.

Light looked away disappointed however, Sachiko looked at the girl with pity. "You shouldn't be on your own at a time like this. Don't you have any relatives?. Rini just shook her head and tried not to laugh.

"Well, you are Light's friend you could stay with us if you want." Sachiko said, wanting to help this poor girl. "Ohh. I just couldn't become a burden on your family," Rini whispered loud enough for them to hear but quiet enough to be counted as shy.

"Nonsense, I insist. I'll go get the guest room ready while you finish your tea." Sachiko got up and went up the stairs. Rini leaned back and smiled at how perfectly her plan had worked. Light looked at her in shock, he knew that she had planned to stay at his house and was flabbergasted that his mother had agreed.

"So Light, I guess we'll be together for awhile," Rini smiled, "Now lets go to your room I suspect you have questions for me." Rini stood up on the chair and jumped to the floor and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the room towards the stairs.

* * *

I am so very sorry this took so long but I've been working on making a Boogie doll for a cosplay as Auju Maaka from Chibi Vampire. It's spring break so hopefully I'll get lot's of chapters done , I hope. Sorry once again. ;D Read and Review


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own death note cause I wouldn't have sweet L die

* * *

Chapter 3 - An Abyss Of Questions

Rini stopped at the top of the stair forcing Light to knock into her. "Hey watch it," Rini mumbled pushing Light in front of her. He stepped forward, "I wouldn't have run into if you if you hadn't stopped so suddenly." Rini giggled, she relaxed he was chastising her behaviour.

"Fine, just open your door already," Rini followed Light closely as he went towards his door. She watched as he carefully removed the pencil lead from the hinge, and unlocked the door.

Light swiftly walked in, dropping his bag by the closet. He then went and sat down in his chair. Rini looked in at the room everything was so perfect, it was too sterile. _I am going to have to change this atmosphere or he'll get all the answers he wants,_Rini worried to herself.

"You can come in, you know," Light said gruffly, acting so much like a god and she was only a pawn in his game. A wide smile spread over Rini's face as she jumped on to his bed, wrinkling the pressed covers. "Okay, what's your first question?" Rini leaned back and propped herself on her elbows.

Light carefully formed his first question, "What exactly are you?" Rini sighed, "I can't really answer that, for I don't know myself. The only information I have is that I have the powers of a Shinigami but I can't enter their realm. Next question."

That didn't give Light much to work with so he went with something that was bothering him. "How did you know that Kira used a death note?" Light looked with great interest at Rini. "That was easy to decipher, with all the criminals dying of heart attacks. I knew you were in Japan because of that stunt with L, so I have been searching the island looking for a Shinigami," Rini sat up and crossed her legs on the bed.

Am I really this easy to find? Well, she's not a normal human being, so I'm probably safe from L. Light looked towards the window. "Light dear, it your friend with you?" Sachiko opened the door "I believe it's time for you Rini-Chan to come with me to the guest room."

Rini smiled and hopped from the bed leaving it in disarray. She skipped over to Light until she was an inch from his face. "Sleep well Light Yagami" she breathed. Light's eyes widened and he nearly toppled from his chair.

Suddenly, Rini was out the door and retrieving her bag from downstairs where she had left it. On her way to the guest room, however, she stopped in front of Light's door again. "Ryuk, come to my room please," she whispered to the solid door.

She then skipped purposefully to the guest room and sat cross-legged on the bed to wait. She pulled a pocky from her bag and began to nibble at the end. Eventually Ryuk came, gliding through the door. "Ohh, Ryuk you have no idea how much I have missed the presence of a Shinigami," Rini fell back on the bed.

Ryuk laughed, "So what do you want?" Rini looked up, her eyes growing wide. "Just to have an intelligent conversation," she whispered. "Huh, but I'm not one for small talk, so you should begin saying what you want," Ryuk floated over to sit in the arm chair.

Rini tossed him an apple, "Well, I really want to know why you came to the human world," Ryuk caught the apple and devoured it greedily before answering. "I guess you could say I was board. Hey, do you have any more apples on you?"

Rini frowned, "That's not a very interesting answer. So how did you get Light to kill so many humans?" Ryuk laughed, "What makes you think I did anything to him? Is that a no for more apples?" Rini was completely confused. "Then why is he killing so much, isn't he frightened of the notebook's power like all the other humans?"

Once again Ryuk laughed, "No, actually this is all his idea. He wants to make a new world, become a god, blah, blah, blah." Rini pouted and crossed her arms, "That boy could never be a god, especially if even I can't become full Shinigami."

"It that all your questions cause I have one for you?" Ryuk looked at Rini seriously. Rini bolted up, "Yeah, I have more questions for you, but you go first." Rini was curious she hadn't heard Ryuk talk about anything willingly since his defence in video games.

Ryuk smiled at her, "Well, I wanted to know if you were going to help Light kill this L guy? You know, be on his side." Rini opened her mouth in shock, "You think I would actually break the law and help a human? I would never willing help such a disgusting creature." Ryuk mumbled, "They may be disgusting but they are interesting at times."

Rini looked crest fallen, "I guess so. But I swear to you that I wouldn't get involved in this by any means. I swear it on my life note." Rini was irritated that Ryuk wouldn't trust her to keep on the side lines. She pulled another pocky from her bag and settled into a pout, as she did this another apple rolled across the floor.

Ryuk scooped up the apple, "Hey, you lied about not having any more apples." Rini kept pouting, but still answered, "I never said I didn`t have any more you just assumed I didn't cause I didn`t answer your question. Can you just leave now, Ryuk?"

Ryuk leaned away he didn't realize how he could have upset her. "Fine, sure. What's her problem?" Ryuk mumbled under his breath as he glided out the door soundlessly.

Rini curled into a ball on the bed and eventually drifted off to sleep needing to rest her human body for the day ahead of her. She dreamed of Light and how he would make a better Shinigami than Ryuk.

* * *

Okay don't know when I'll update again but hopefully soon. Probably going away in a few days so I'll try to get it up before I go. Loved this chapter cause Ryuk is so fun to write, Please say if anyone is out of character, my first Death note fan fic. Rini will defiantly end up with L but I have to set up the plot first trying to stick to the anime run through.

Please review now that you've read thanks ;P


	5. Chapter 4

Hey I am so flipping sorry that I haven't updated in so long got grounded from the computer and had a lot a stuff due in school. Totally my fault sorry. If any of you are still reading I thatnk you for being patient. I did make this really long so hope you like

Disclaimer: don't own death note

* * *

Chapter 4 – School Time

Light hit his alarm off, _had that strange girl been just part of his dream._ On his way to the bathroom he passed the guest room. The door was open and the bed was made. _She must have been just a dream._

Light went into the bathroom and looked at the reflection. It was strange he thought he would look different once he became a god and was given the right to pass judgement on the wicked. He looked the same, maybe a little less board but the same.

He shrugged off his normal looking appearance and continued with his routine. After showering and grabbing his bag he walked down the stairs. His mother smiled at him from behind the counter and handed him a piece of toast.

"Have a nice day" his mother smiled cheerfully. _Like you really do care as long as I'm at the top of my class you're happy, _Light thought at his mother. But none the less he pasted a fake but convincing smile on his face.

Ryuk coughed behind him. Grudgingly he picked an apple from the bowl and slid it in his pocket. Ever since Ryuk had showed up apples had been so less appealing to him. Turning, he began to head for the door.

"O, Light. Will that young lady friend be staying again tonight? She left so early I don't know what to think." Mrs. Yagami called him back. "I really don't know," Light called not turning back and closing the door to end the continuation of any conversation.

He began his trip to school thinking of the very abnormal turn his life had taken. Suddenly he was called out of his thoughts by his ever constant shadow. "Hey, can I have that apple now, Lighto?" Reaching into his pocket he tossed the shinny orb to Ryuk and carried on with his thoughts.

It was strange that she had already left. He had thought that he would have to make up an excuse as to why she didn't go to school for his mother. But no such worry had been needed she had disappeared, where was the important question now.

There was almost no time to worry about her. With him changing the deaths to every hour now L would expect connections with police. He had to prep for this upcoming battle. If the greatest detective was interested he must be quite well known over the world. Kira the God of the New World. It sounded better each time.

Finally arriving at school half an hour before the bell, he laid his bag down on the always empty seat next to his desk. It was purely his choice that he sat alone. It was much easier to think when someone wasn't coping off you paper or staring at you with puppy dog eyes all class.

Stretching he pulled out his text book to prepare for class and began to pine over possible places Rini could have went. Light sat staring straight at the front board lost in his thoughts. He almost didn't notice when his name was called to the office over the loud speaker, almost.

"Light Yagami class 2-8 Please come the the front office" The monotone of the secretary echoed in the room. _What the? Why was he needed at the office?_ Light was completely puzzled about this announcement. He never was called to the office before.

Gradually he made his way to the front office where he was greeted by a cheerful secretary. "Just go right in, the principal is waiting for you," she smiled and began to busy herself with her papers. With a blank face Light strode through the door and was greeted by the principal. He noticed that they weren't alone but he couldn't tell who it was because they were blocked by the high back of a chair.

The principal was a large man with a loud booming voice, most of the quivered at the sight of him. He was very strict to all students except to Light, whom he absolutely adored. But that was only because Light's grades made his school look so much better.

"Yagami, I have a very important job for you. There is a new student and I would like you to show her around. Thanks." Without any way of backing out the principal left to talk with the sectary.

_Great. Like I need someone following me around._With that Light called out to the hidden girl. "Class will be starting soon would you like me to take you to your first class?" Gently he tapped the back of the chair with his toe. Suddenly he was enclosed in a tight embrace. "What the? What do you think you're... Rini?" The girl had him bound in her grasp and had buried her head in the nape of his neck.

"Light, humans can be so ignorant. I had to explain to that idiot ten times what I wanted." Rini said this very closely to Light's neck. Smiling she then decided to fill Light in, he looked pathetic with his brow creased. "But finally I was able to be added to all of your classes. Don't worry I won't let the teachers know I am smarted than you in these fields" Letting go she giggled and moved to wait in the doorway. "Coming?"

"Yes, so now you're in my classes and my house correct? And what's this about you being smarter?" Light started off a quick pace. He normally would have gotten angry but at the moment she had a very appealing attitude if it was not but a tad annoying. Besides when she had clung to him she had pressed her chest in to him and it had felt good. But he wasn't going to think of that he didn't need a girlfriend to weigh him down.

Rini began to prattle as people who knew light stared at the strange blue haired, big chested wonder talking with Light. Normally Light would shoo you away in a few minutes if you started a conversation. "And well since I've been through high school about 20, 30 times I've learned the basics over and over. But don't worry I'll let you be the big shot. I am so glad you have a physical activity period. It'll be fun being your opponent."

Light listen half heartily to her chatter and led their way to class. I was an English Language class was _fairly simple if you understood the basics and all the exception words. When they arrived he took his_seat and Rini took the one beside him. Luckily no one occupied it or else she would have started a fight on her first day.

Classes went by in a blur and Rini complained often to Light. She was most disappointed when she found out the boys and they girls weren't allowed to compete with each other. Light nodded and even began to join in on her one sided conversation. He realized that she did have intelligent thought once in a while.

After the final bell rang and they had just left the school gate Light noticed that Rini was strangely quiet for once. Deciding to break the silence he came up with a meaningless topic. "You are staying at my house again right? If you are you're coming to cram school with me, no buts"

Rini looked up with a distracted expression. "Kay, sure. Umm I need to do some errands. See you at home." With that she ran back in the direction they had just come.

_What was that about? Why does she always disappear that's the second time. Whatever._Light stood there watching the corner where Rini had just turned. He didn't start moving back till Ryuk called him out of his revere.

"Hey, I need to talk to you" Ryuk moved up to keep pace beside Light. _What the hell do you want? I don't want to look stupid talking to myself. _"I told you already I can't talk to you in public." Light rolled his eyes and picked up his pace.

Ryuk caught up. "Fine I'll talk, you listen and if you don't want to hear plug your ears or something. Now you know I am not on your side and you won't hear a word from me about what you do with the Death note. I'm just a spectator. But since I am your roommate there is something I have to tell you cause frankly it's freaking me out."

"Well that is a problem" Light said while he came up with an idea to get rid of his follower.

* * *

Okay I am hoping to get the next chapter up tomarrow so hopefully I will, unless I run out of ideas. Please Review even if it's only to say I should get off my butt and write faster. LOL that didn't make sense, cause I write sitting down whatever.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry everyone for taking so long to update, but I wrote half of it and then completly changed it. Just read and review if you arn't too mad at me.

Disclaimer: I don't own death note just Rini-Chan

* * *

Chapter 5 – Stalker Confrontation

Rini waved good bye and rounded the first corner she came to. Not stopping she rounded the next corner and stopped suddenly. She had almost ploughed into a low row of 10-20 motor cycles lined up in front of a bar. She took a deep breath and reached for a pocky stick. She had come so close to screaming at the two men following them. Rini had been tense all day, starting in the afternoon when they had showed up.

Rini sighed as she reached for another pocky. It seemed like forever since she had had one, for some stupid reason the teachers hadn't let her nibble on them in class_._ She heard hurried footstep coming closer to the corner and turned around just in time to...

Smack. One of the men who had been following Light and Rini collided with her head first. The force knocked her to the ground and he fell on top of her. But being so close to the bikes set off a domino effect. The first bike wobbled and then crashed into the next until all the bikes lay mangled on the sidewalk.

People poured out of the bar to investigate the noise and saw their bikes lay in ruins. The culprits still lay together at the starting of the pile.

"Hey, What the hell happened?" "The paint's scratched!" "Jim, go get the boss!" "Don't you move!" A crowd of tough, angry bikers surrounded Rini and the man who was still on top of her. _Shit, you stupid human, knocking all those bikes over now they're probably going to kill you and me because I'm with you. I could just run._ Rini's thoughts were dashed when a familiar face came into view.

It was him with the same unkempt hair and rude sneer. She could see that he had a healing broken nose that had been courtesy of their last meeting. It was the guy who had tried to steal her bag just before she met Light. _Can this get any worse?_ Rini sighed and pushed the stunned man off of her an went to get up.

"Looky here guys it looks like these two morons scuffed up our bikes." The guy with the broken nose appeared to be their boss. _Oh, great. I am so screwed._ Looking at the man and then the girl realization flickered over his face. "Hey it's you. You little bitch. Who's this guy? Your little boyfriend? Huh?"

Rini was horrified. Not that she was scared no, this pathetic excuse of a human though she would actually have a relationship with a one of his race. And of all people this loser who had been following her and was stupid enough to knock her down.

"He`s not my boyfriend, I assure you that." Rini stood up, crossed her arms and smiled smugly. The man on the ground chose this moment to get up as well and pulled a wallet from his pocket. "I am a FBI agent and if you don't stand down all of you will be arrested. "Yeah right. You make that yourself? You're girlfriend was just trying to protect you, you should have let her."

The gang's boss slammed a fist into the agent's gut and he crumble to the ground again. "Don't worry girly, we won't hurt him too much, but we will make him watch." Watch what? She didn't know and wasn't able to ask for she was grabbed from behind and hit hard on the head. Yes, even with her Shinigami powers in human form she could be knocked unconscious.

~ Some time later ~

Rini woke up and tried to stretch her arms but felt that they were bound with a thick chain behind her back. Looking across from her she saw the source of her predicament. The FBI agent was bound to a chair and was sulking?

Seeing that Rini had awoken he spoke. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to get you involved. I should have protected you. I am an office of the law and it is my job to protect the people from this." Rini snorted. _Yeah right? He couldn't even protect himself. Why make up stupid lies of protecting someone?_

"Has anyone come in to check on us yet?" Rini spoke not looking at the agent and began fiddling with her bracelet. The FBI agent was confused at how forceful her words were, they held no fear at all only annoyance. _Does she have any idea what is happening?_ He thought to himself.

"Ahh, no. Do you know where you are?" he asked. _Maybe she had forgotten that they had been captured._ Rini rolled her eyes and pretended not to hear him. Finding the long, thin charm she, set to work on picking the padlock. Just as she was about to unlock it, the door slammed open and she the lock slipped through her fingers still secured.

"Well, it looks like you're awake." The man chuckled darkly. "Time to have some fun." With that the man grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him. "You took the words right out of my mouth." Rini hissed and spat right in his face.

"You little bitch, how dare you." He pushed her face back with so much force the chair toppled over. Their captor turned and faced the FBI agent. "You should teach your little whore some manners." With that he turned and strode for the door. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Rini moaned on the floor. "Are you alright Rini?" The agent asked with genuine concern in his voice. "No, but why the hell do you care?" Rini rolled over so she was lying on her side. "Well, I feel responsible for you. Seeing as I am the adult."

Rini rolled her eyes. "You sure are doing a heck of a job." She had started to pick the padlock again and had just about finished. With a click the chains clattered to the floor and Rini sat up. Stretching her arms she smiled at the agent.

The agent looked at the free girl with a dumbfounded expression. "Whaaa... How did you get free?" RIni stood up and smiled, now in a much better mood. "I picked the lock." The agent was shaking his head. "Who are you?" He whispered under his breath.

They could hear the echoes of footsteps coming closer.

* * *

Hope you like it sorry if it's kind of a cliffhanger.

Please Review


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don`t own Death Note or its characters

* * *

Chapter 6 – Wanted: Light

Rini picked up the chair and sat on the edge placing her hands on her lap. "Just keep quiet and you'll find that I'm someone not to be messed with." Flipping her hair, she locked her eyes on the door and waited for it to open. The door steadily opened.

"See you picked your miserable self up." The sharp voice of their captor filled the room. "Hey wait, how did you get your arms free?" He closed the distance between himself and Rini and held her wrists in an iron grip.

Rini looked up defiantly at her captor. _Wow, this human has got a fairly strong grip. It's actually kind of hurting._ "You probably think your real tough for picking those locks." The guy grinned and squeezed his hands ever tighter. "I am going to make you scream."

"I'd let my hands go if I were you." Rini whispered through clenched teeth. _Dame this guy has a strong grip. I swear if I was human my wrists would be broken._ The man grinned wider and brought his face to her neck. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. _What the hell was he trying to do?_

The man brought his mouth hard down on to her neck. He sucked and then bit down until he drew blood. Rini gasped at the sharp pain and tried to pull away from his grasp. Her mind had gone blank, she could only silently scream. _No! This was NOT happening!!_

Rini felt him smile against her neck. "It seems I'm getting to you" He let go of one of her hands to reach behind him. Rini lashed out digging her nails deep into the man's face. It drew blood.

The man seemed unfazed, "It's not nice to scratch." His free hand tightened onto her throat and he pulled her off the chair, slamming her head into the ground. "Now don't you go to sleep now, I'm not finished." Rini put her hand to her head, it throbbed slightly.

The man reached behind him again but when his hand returned to her view it was clutching something. Rini's eyes widened as what little light gleamed off the blade, as he brought it down to her waist. _Why can I feel pain but never die?_ Rini tried to push him off with her free hand but he only groaned at the pressure.

Tears stung her eyes as the knife tore through her shirt leaving a line of blood from her navel to her collarbone. Her chest had been bared to a mere human against her will. It was humiliating. Her body writhed unconsciously and the man never stopped grinning.

Rini looked up at the man sitting in the chair. _If he feels so responsible then why is she just staring? Sick pervert._ Rini brought her free hand up and tried to scratch the man again. She left deep imprints in the flesh under his eye. _What you going to do about that huh?_ Black spots began to creep along her vision as his hand slammed her head into the floor again.

The next thing she knew was that he was pushing her legs apart and her underwear was around her ankles. _How dare you? You're not really going to._ "No!!" Rini cried out, tears falling freely. She tried to bring her knee up, to kick or do something but her legs were pinned under his. Normally it would have been easy to get out of this but her mind still would register what was happening to be real.

The FBI agent watched in horror as he was helpless to do anything while a seemingly innocent girl was raped. He had only been watching her for a day but even if she was Kira she didn't deserve this. _Wait I'm an enforcer of the law. I have been trained to stop this from happening. I am not helpless. There must be something that I can do._

With as much force as he could muster the agent tipped his chair towards the man pinning Rini down. With a great clash the heavy chair with the added weight of the agent landed on the man. It knocked him off balance and he fell crushing the girl underneath him.

She felt the rip as his body weight came down and he entered her. That was enough for her to finally take action. Her fear was behind. _I can't let this go on anymore or I'll thank him when he kills me._ The man above her groaned, he had freed her other hand. It was time to act. _It's now or never._

With as much force that she could muster she braced her arms against the man and pushed. She felt her muscles strain with the effort but she also felt his weight leave her body. Bending her arms she flung the man from her. He landed in a heap a few meters away. Rini smiled to herself.

Close to her a low moan sounded. Rini looked up and saw the FBI agent lying with his face pressed into the floor still chained to the chair. _Hmm... I guess I should untie him. He did give me the push I need to get that guy off me. But it is his fault that I got into this mess._ Rini continued to argue with herself and finally came to the conclusion that if she didn't release him and just left he would think she was Kira and that would not be a fun conversation.

With a sigh she moved over to the bound man and began to pick the lock. The chains fell away in minutes and the man's arms fell to the ground. He moaned again before pushing himself into a sitting position. "Are you okay?" The man asked as he shrugged out of his jacket.

"What are you doing? We need to..." Rini was cut off as the man hung his jacket around her shoulders. "Umm... Okay, but we really should get going." Rini stood up and walked to the door. Suddenly she stopped and stood rooted to the spot. "Wait, where's my bag?" _Shit. If lost it I'm so screwed. That's means my Life note's gone too. And my pocky!!_

Behind her the man had gotten up and walked past the frozen girl. He then stooped and picked up a school commissioned bag. "It's right here. They dropped it when they brought you in." Rini rushed to the man and snatched the bag from him. She quickly began to search for the note book. Pulling out a bright red book she sighed with relief.

"Come on." The agent placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out. Rini flinched at the human contact and picked up her pace so he could reach her. _Don't touch me you scum. Let's just get out of here._ Rini flipped her hair out of her eyes and continued down the hall.

_She must be so scared inside. Yet she was still worried for her homework. What a sweet girl. She can't possibly be Kira._ The man looked around the deserted bar. "Where are the rest of the gang members?" he mumbled in to the silence. Rini smiled. "Well, seeing as it's four in the morning they are probably asleep. Duh"

Flipping open a cell phone the man dialled a number. After two rings a soft voice mumbled a greeting. "Yes, I'm okay at the moment but I was restrained by a gang that hands out in a bar on Kawagunchi. I have evaded them but there was another hostage." He scratched his head. "Well, she was with me." "Yes." A few undistinguishable words were muttered on the other end. "Could you have a car sent to take her to the hospital?" Rini threw him a dirty look. "Of course, arigato."

"If you think I'm going to a hospital you can forget it. I'm going home now." Rini pushed open the front door to the bar and walked out into the early morning air. The man shoved the phone in his pocket and rushed after her. "Rini, wait"

_Is he going to try and stop me? Wait he's not supposed to know my name is he?_ She ran over their meeting and realized that she had never told him her name he had just known it. She knew that it was because he was following her but he didn't know that she knew. Rini stopped and turned to face the man, her face a blank slate. "How do you know my name?"

"Umm..." He mumbled something. "You told me."

"No I didn't." I started backing up playing up on the whole scared little girl part. He reached out his arm and took a few but long strides towards me.

"It's okay, don't be scared. I'm a FBI agent see." He held out some sort of ID identifying him as one. It was the same thing that he had used to try and get those thugs to leave us alone. _This guy is a total idiot, if they thugs didn't believe him why the hell does he think that I would? Why the hell would anyone let this guy protect the public?_

"How does that explain how you know my name? I'm sorry if I don't believe you. But seeing as what just happened I just want to go home please." Rini rolled her eyes in her mind could this guy be more dense.

A sleek car pulled up on the street and she jumped closer to the building even though it stopped before it hit the curb. The agent drew a breath of relief and watched as a man in a long coat got out of the driver's seat. He had a hat covering his face and didn't look all that friendly.

_Oh great more dumb humans._ Rini crossed her arms and leaned back against the building.

* * *

Okay yes I know this was very graphic but I just read a much more graphic fanfic and it kind of got me into the mood for violence. Sorry to anyone who thought it was too much but I must remind you this is rated M. And if you guys are so mad at me cause it's been like half a year sorry!!!!!


End file.
